


Turn-About

by beckysue_bonner, carolina_beckerj



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago PD (TV), Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Switching Roles, cross-over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/pseuds/beckysue_bonner, https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolina_beckerj/pseuds/carolina_beckerj
Summary: IMAGINE, IF YOU WILL…that the GA and S19 characters SWITCHEDROLES, so the physicians at Grey Sloan arefire-fighters, and the Station 19 team aredoctors and surgeons.I've merged CHICAGO FIRE cast into theS19/GA 'mix',  CHICAGO PD remains thesame. CODE BLACK doesn't change, either.
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Atticus Lincoln/Amelia Shepherd, Emmett Dixon/Travis Montgomery, Victoria Hughes Ripley/Lucas Rioley
Comments: 14
Kudos: 20





	Turn-About

**Author's Note:**

> EDRIS ELBA LOOK-ALIKE LEON HENDRIX is a   
> creation of julrenda (THANX!)
> 
> JOSH BARRENS was created by   
> Station19Writer (I hope that you don't  
> mind our borrowing him)

CHIEF: RICHARD WEBBER  
ASSISTANT CHIEF: MIRANDA BAILEY  
BATALLION CHIEF (B2): ALEX KAREV  
BATALLION CHIEF (B4): OWEN HUNT

  
**BATALLION CHIEF (B5): PRESTON BURKE**

**A SHIFT**   
**(S19) CAPTAIN: TYSON MARKS (OC)**   
**LT: AMELIA SHEPHERD**   
**LT: KELLY SEVERIDE**   
**LT: PETER MILLS**   
**FF: XIOMARA CARDENAS (OC)**   
**FF: GEROLD SHAW (OC)**   
**FF: LEXIE GREY**   
**FF: LEVI SCHMITT**   
**FF: GABRIELA DAWSON**

**FF: TOMMY SHELL (OC)**

BATALLION CHIEF (B6): AMELIA SHEPHERD  
BATALLION CHIEF( B7): WALLACE BODEN

  
PRT: JACKSON AVERY, TEDDY ALTMAN  
CARINA DE LUCA, MAGGIE PIERCE,  
MEREDITH GREY, ANDREW DELUCA

ATTICUS LINCOLN

******************

RESIDENCY DIRECTOR: PRUITT HERRERA

CHIEF OF MEDICINE: LUCAS RIPLEY

CHIEF OF SURGERY: ROBERT SULLIVAN

CHIEF OF EMERGENCY MEDICINE: LEON HENDRIX (OC)

SURGICAL RESIDENT: ANDREA HERRERA-SULLIVAN

SURGICAL RESIDENT: DAVID MAYHORN

ATTENDING, EMERGENCY MEDICINE: RYAN TANNER

ATTENDING, GENERAL MEDICINE: VICTORIA HUGHES-

RIPLEY

RN, GENERAL MEDICINE: JULES KARR

SURGICAL RESIDENT: KAT NOONAN

ADDITIONAL STAFF TBA

**Author's Note:**

> Please let us know in the comments if we   
> should continue this fic, or if it's just too  
> ridiculous. It IS a curious switch-about,  
> you must admit 😉


End file.
